Too Young
by Jasmine Shigeru
Summary: Kids Next Door Agents One through Five think of the ones they care for most.
1. Part One

Title: Too Young

Author: Jasmine Shigeru

Summary: Kids Next Door agents Numbahs One through Five think about the ones they care for most.

Disclaimer: I do not own Codename Kids Next Door.

Rating: K+

Author's Note: Forgive me on the length. This is my first story for Kids Next Door.

Part One-Watching Her

Nigel Uno

Numbah One

I watch her over the sercurity system. Just lying on her bed, sucking on her lollipop. I wonder what flavor.

She fasinates me. Long raven hair, dark chocolate skin with matching eyes. Her red cap covered those beautiful eyes.

I want to remove her cap and her lollipop from her mouth. I want to kiss her and taste the flavor for myself and never mind the color.

What am I thinking about this? I have a girlfriend, Lizzie. I like her alot, I guess. She can be annoying sometimes. She hasn't lost a pound since I've meet her and she's so clingy. I also come to hate the nickname, Nigie.

Again, what's wrong with me? I'm saying pleasant things about Numbah Five and negative things about Lizzie.

Maybe it's because I'm nearing my teen years. In fact we all are.

One day I was a ten year old boy who simply liked to hold hands with a girl he liked and now I'm a eleven year old boy who wants to actually kiss a girl. Last year the thought of being kissed on the cheek freaked me out, but now, kissing a girl on the lips is highly possible.

My father warned me about this. There called _hormones_. Things worse than the _cooties_. They make you act all weird. You begin to stutter and trip over your own two feet and all for a girl.

This is something I have feard for nearly a year now. Hormones are starting to take over and I'm finding it difficult to calll Numbah Five, Numbah Five. I want to call her Abigail so badly. The name itches on my tongue.

I want to protect her as much as possible in battle. I know she doesn't really need my protection, but I can't help myself.

I really, really like abby. She always smells sweet like her candy.

I watch her and still want to taste her. I hope she taste like grape flavored soda. I love grape.

I shake my head. I shouldn't be thinking these things, but who an I kidding, she' beautiful and I can't keep lying to myself. I'm falling in love with Abigail Lincoln.


	2. Part Two

Part Two-Only a Friend

Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr.

Numbah Two

I watch as my best friend swoons over the girl I like.

It's not fair. I met her first. I fell for her first.

I know I can't have her. I'm not her type. She's told me herself.

I'm just a friend.

I'm the guy who has to sit back and watch the girl he likes be swept off her feet by another boy. I'm the one the girl comes to when she needs advice or comfort.

Never will I be the one to kiss those candy flavored lips of hers.

I know there is still a chance. Numbah One has a girlfriend, but we're eleven, how long can his affections last for Lizzie.

I mean, the girl is so annoying. Her voice can go higher than Numbah three's. She's not even cute.

The girl has a tighter grip than peanut butter stuck on the roof a dog's mouth.

I tell Numbah One all of these things. He usually just shooed me away and says he really likes her.

That was a year ago, this is now. we're all entering the years were we all want more than holding hands, hugging, or kissing on the cheek. Before we know we will all be teenagers.

I know it's scarier than dealing with Father, but it happens to the best of us.

I sigh and look over to my friend.

Lizzie won't have him mush longer and Abby will say yes if he were to ask her to be his girlfriend.

And I have to just stand there and smile. I will have to pretend that I'm ok with two of my closest friends hooking up.

Hey, what else is there for me to do?

I'm Only a friend.


	3. Part Three

Author's Note: I know Kuki sounds older, but that's how she came out. I tried to stay as true to the character as possible. Also I'm tryin to touch on the puberty subject. They are at that time in this fic.

* * *

Part Three-Why doesn't he like me? 

Kuki Sanban

Numbah Three

I lay on my comfy mattress, with purple sheets and matching comforter. My Orange Sparkle Surprise Rainbow Monkey clutched in my arms.

The color made me think of Numbah Four's hooded sweatshirt.

I feel warm and cosy as I think about Wally. His blond hai, that usually covered his pretty light green eyes. He's letting it grow out. I think I like that.

He's shorter than me, but I don't care. I like small things. They're easier to take in my arms and cuddle with.

I really like cute and fluffy things. My room at home is filled with the pluch things and so is my room here at our Treehouse.

I bite my lip. In two more years we will all be thirteen. We will be teenagers and decommisioned. I won't remember, Numbah One, Numbah Two, Numbah Five, and I won't remember Numbah Four. That's what happens when you become a teenager.

I cringe and begin to cry as a sharp pain throbs at my lower abdomen. A painful reminder that I'm growing older.

My mother cause it a monthly visistor and I just began this painful journey today.

I hold onto my Rainbow Monkey tighter.

Because of this change, I yelled at Numbah Four for being insensative. I had entered the Treehouse in tears. Wally hates to see me cry. He questioned me on why I was crying. I told him I didn't know and began to cry harder. He tried to comfort me, but I pushed him away. He stomped off cursing profanities.

He never understood me. He doesn't get I like him. I like him alot. I have since I was eight.

I cry more and bury my face into my plushy.

I think of all of the times Wally's been nice to me only to ruin it by doing and/or saying something stupid. Like when I'm upset, he tries to make me feel better and then when asked about it, he says he does it for no reason.

I've talked to Numbah Five anout this. She told me some boys just took longer to get things. She also mumbled under her breath, 'In his case, he'll be twenty'.

It's benn three years and the boy's head is still thick as the day I met him.

I sigh as my emotions calm. I've come to learn the side effects to my 'monthly visitor'.

I huff at the thought.

I've noticed that as I approached eleven, I've become less cutsy and more mature.

Now that I think about it, it's all because of that big meanie head, Numbah Four. I don't want to be annoying around him, so I hold back my joy.

I slowly drift to sleep.

Why does that big meanie head doesn't like me!

* * *

Next up is Wally. There will be talk about his dad givin him "THE TALK" 

After Wally is Numbah Five.


	4. Part Four

Part Four-We Won't Remember

Wallabee Beetles

Numbah Four

I lean against Numbah Three's door. I wonder what's wrong. She been cryin al freakin day.

Well, not all day, she really tore me a new one this mornin.

Girls are so damn complicated.

Just when ya think ya get them, they turn on ya.

We boys are so much easier. all we need is full guts and TV. That simple.

I frown as I remember what me dad said to me a month earlier.

He said Wally, yer becoming a man and soon be thinking like one. He said I will begin to feel changes in my body. Hair in places they neva been before.

I quickly push a part of the crudy conversation from my mind. I don't wanna think about what I've already begun to feel for Kuki.

I shiver at the thought of doing what me dad said to her. The action seemed cruel and he had told me it will hurt the girl the first time.

I growl.

I wish I can forget the things he said as quickly as I forget a school's lesson.

Speaking of school, Kuki does help me study now. I must say for a dummy, she's really smart.

But the studying doesn't really work. I still do bad on test, but at least I'm passing with a C minus, right?

I find Kuki's study sessions... Distracting.

She smells of jasmine flowers and the length of her hair fascinates me. Her smile gets to me and I love her laugh.

I want to tell her how I feel, but every time I try, I choke. I just freeze up.

Why should I have ta tell har anyway? If she doesn't get it by now, she neva will.

I mean, I don't know what I mean. This is maddening.

Ya know what? I should just go right in there and tell her how I feel.

I turn to her door and just when I'm about ta enter, I freeze. Like always.

Why should I tell Kuki I like her? We only got two more years and even then we will be decommenssioned.

Why should I tell her that I've fallen for her?

It's not like we'll remember.


	5. Part Five

Part Five-Too Young

Abigail Lincoln

Numbah Five

I'm just ulyin on my bed with a cherry flavored lollipop in my mouth. My arms ard tucked under my head and my head and my knees are bent with one leg crossin the other.

I'm thinkin. Yea, Numbah Five thinks alot. Especially now.

We're changin. All of us. Numbah One has been starin at me and Numbah Two has been starin at me too. Numbah Three has started her period. Numbah Four... is pretty much the same, as far as Numbah Five can tell.

What about me? What about Numbah Five? Well she'll tell ya.

I"m changin too.

My chest is always sore. My mom says it's natural. My sista, Cree, says I'm becoming a woman.

Numbah Five don't want no stupid breast. She don't wanna become a woman. Bein a woman means bein an adult and Numbah Five don't like that.

But still, as I lie here I wonder if anyone has noticed the two lumps that has been growin since I was nine.

Yeah, I said nine. I tape em down, but it's gettin so I can't tape em anymore. It hurts!

My waist has changed too. It's thinnin out. Soon Numbah Five will look like a woman.

I sigh. Numbah One and Numbah Two must have noticed by now, with all their starin.

Another sigh.

Numbah Five is findin she likes to stare too. She's been starin at Numbah One alot and Numbah Two not as much, but she still stares at him too.

Numbah Two is thinnin out and is sweet and carin. He been really blushin when I'm near. If only he could stop makin those corny jokes...

By the way she talk, you would think Numbah Five would like Numbah Two. I do, but just not in that way. Numbah Five don't even know why she don't like Numbah Two. It ain't his weight or the fact that he's always eatin chilli dogs. She just doesn't know.

Right now, Numbah Five is into Numbah One. He's gettin cuter everyday and I'm startin to like that bald head of his.

I smile and giggle at the thought of him. Nigel Uno is really somethin else. A true born leader.

I stop gigglin. This isn't me. I don't go around actin all girly and think about flirtin with boys. That's Numbah Three.

Besides, Nigel has a girlfriend, Lizzie. He really likes her.

Numbah Five don't like that girl. She ain't neva liked that girl.

I roll to my side.

I really like Numbah One, Nigel, but I can't have him.

Is this how Hoagie feels?

I shake my head and roll back to lay on my back. My legs out stretched this time.

Growing up isn't easy. No one said it would be, but aren't we a little too young to be thinkin about who likes who?


End file.
